Temple of Ikov
Details Thieving (boostable) * Ranged *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with Ranged |items = *A yew, magic, or dark bow (comp bows will work as well) (crossbows won't work!) If you're an IronMan you will probably have you to fletch one yourself. *A knife (or any slash weapon) *20 Unnoted limpwurt roots *A light source Recommended: *Varrock Teleports *Ardougne Teleports (If Plague City has been completed) *Weight-reducing clothing, such as the graceful outfit, to stay below -1kg weight (saves a bank trip) *Ava's accumulator (however this weighs 4kg) Optional: *Bandit's brew (if boosting to level 42 Thieving from level 41, as it boosts your Thieving level by 1) Do not bring anything unnecessary! (need to have at least 1 inventory space free and a maximum weight of -1 kg) |kills = *Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) *Guardian of Armadyl (level 43) - only if siding with Lucien *Lucien (level 14) - only if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} Walkthrough Beginning the quest Speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn in the western part of East Ardougne, and tell him, "It sounds like a laugh." He will give you a pendant of lucien. Equip the pendant - as it is required to open a gate in the temple - and bring a light source. The temple is located south of the Ranging Guild, north of the Ardougne farm and east of the Fishing Guild; directly west of the Sorcerer's Tower. Climb down the ladder. On this first trip, you should bring only your slashing weapon/knife, light source and pendant. (With additional weight reducing items like the graceful outfit, penance gloves, or the spottier cape from the Hunter skill, it's possible to have all of the required quest items in your inventory, removing the need to bank while still being below 0kg weight.) Once you're inside, if you don't already have boots of lightness, go through the room (ignore the gates for now), and go down the stairs. It's dark, so you'll need a light source. Go through, slash the web, grab the boots of lightness and equip them. At this point if you weigh more than -1kg, you will need to bank your items at the Ardougne bank closest to the temple. If you already have weight reducing gear, you can grab the limpwurt roots as well but make sure you're at most -1kg. Note: '''You no longer need a light source or knife once you have the boots of lightness. The Temple of Ikov Equip your Pendant of Lucien and boots of lightness then enter the north gates. You will come to a bridge; '''you must be below 0kg to cross! After crossing, open the large door and take the lever fragment at the south end of the room. Head back to the dungeon's entrance. On the southwest wall near the ladder is the lever bracket. Use the fragment on the bracket and pull the lever. You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. .]] (It is recommended that pures or accounts with low Defence bank before the next part as you will be attacked by level 61 ice spiders. Food or Protect from Melee will help ward off the spiders' attacks.) Go through the south gate to the ice chamber. Avoid the spiders, and run into the small offshoots of the main cave (ice spiders will not attack you in these areas). Search each chest, one of them will contain 1-5 ice arrows. After you take them, they will respawn randomly in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching until you have 20-30 arrows. Switching worlds will reset the chests. Note that Ava's accumulator will return ice arrows to your arrow slot. Fire Warrior of Lesarkus .]] :Note: If you already have all the necessary items, you don't need to return to the bank. Go to the bank. Grab your best Ranged armour, the pendant of lucien, a bow, ice arrows, limpwurt roots and a Bandit's brew if you are choosing to boost to level 42 Thieving. When you are ready, go back to the temple. Head through the north gates once again. This time, continue north until you see a small alcove branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the alcove, ignoring the trapdoor, and search the lever for traps (42 Thieving required), then pull it. Go back to the passage heading west, and follow it to a door. Enter it. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north. You will be stopped by the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus, level 84. He will not attack until you either attack him first or finish dialogue with him. He fights with magic, so use Protect from Magic. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long to defeat him, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger and will disappear, and you will have to start the fight again. Once he's dead, go through the next door. :Note: Once you kill the Fire Warrior, he does not need to be fought again. Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 unnoted limpwurt roots. Give her the roots and you will cross the lava. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them (Remember to remove your pendant of lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both choices have the same reward. Side with the guardians (the good side) lying on a table.]] Remove your pendant of lucien, and talk to a Guardian of Armadyl by telling him that you seek the staff and are working for Lucien. Then, tell him that it's time for your yearly bath. They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that they claim most Saradominists have never heard of because they only believe in three gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is really an evil Mahjarrat, a very powerful race that follows Zamorak. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien to stop him from coming back. They will give you the Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This will prove that Lucien is no longer your friend and will allow you to kill him. Side with Lucien (the bad side) Try to take the Staff of armadyl on table, you will have to defeat at least one Guardian of Armadyl (Level 43) to pick up the staff. :Note: Taking the staff whilst the Guardian walks far away from you will result in you taking the staff without being attacked. Lucien's house To exit, you may teleport out, but it is recommended you take the longer route and obtain the shiny key (in case you wish to train combat on the monsters here in the future). Leave the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 lesser demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Make your way to the building just outside the Grand Exchange western wall. The quickest route would be to take the fairy rings (his house is just south of the fairy ring ). If you don't yet have access to this either teleport to Edgeville and run east across the bridge then south, or teleport to Varrock then head to the west of the Grand Exchange. If you chose to side with the guardians Enter the house, and put the Armadyl pendant on. Attack Lucien (he is level 14). Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north, as this wasn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, quest complete! If you chose to side with Lucien Enter the house and deliver the staff to him. Congratulations, quest complete! Quest reward * Quest point * Ranged experience * Fletching experience *Boots of lightness *The Armadyl pendant (Note: If you sided with Lucien, you must kill Guardians of Armadyl to obtain it.) *The Pendant of lucien giving you wider access to the Temple of Ikov. *The shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood. Required for completing * Desert treasure